


Melancholic with hints of Sanguine

by rainbowliguori



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Dan gets all angst about it, Eventual relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Phil is hiding things, Small fight, mentions of Death Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowliguori/pseuds/rainbowliguori
Summary: Phil is hiding something, and it leads to a fight between him and Dan. Will they figure things out?





	Melancholic with hints of Sanguine

**Author's Note:**

> So before I start, this title is also mentioned in the story, and I'd like to link the explanation of what those are for you. It's actually a really interesting topic. It's called the four human temperaments (melancholic and sanguine being two of those temperaments). So here's the link >>>>  
> http://www.thetransformedsoul.com/additional-studies/miscellaneous-studies/the-four-human-temperaments

Phil's POV

"You're hiding something from me and don't even try to deny it." Dan whispered. I sighed as he continued to look at his feet.  
"Dan I-" Dan held his hand up to stop me.  
"No Phil. You know what? It's fine. You're allowed to have secrets. I shouldn't be so upset." His voice was laced with disappointment and overall sadness.  
"I'm going out." He said, rushing to the door.  
I tried to grab his arm, but he just brushed me off.  
"At least grab a coat!" I pleaded. This caused him to stop in his tracks, but he didn't turn around. "Don't start caring now Phil." And with that he was gone.

Dan's POV

Pain. According to John Green, it demands to be felt. But why does have to be felt? Phil has always told me everything. I was the first person he told when he figured out he liked guys. The first person he consults for outfit advice. The first person he sees every morning. In other words, his best friend. We've always been inseparable, at least that's what I thought. 

With a sigh, I stepped onto the pavement outside of our building. A chilly gust of wind made it's way towards me, and I immediately regretted not grabbing a coat.

Fucking stupid Phil, why did he have to be so fucking smart.  
Luckily, I had my wallet and my phone. I'll just go buy one, I needed a new jumper anyways. 

Phil's POV

Great job Phil. You really did it this time.  
I couldn't help but mentally scold myself. How could I have gotten myself into this mess? 

I sat on the couch with a sigh. Dan's right though. I am keeping something from him, but if Dan knew what it was...  
well I don't want to even think about what would happen.

You see, as of about a month ago, I realized that I was madly in love with my best friend. At first I didn't know how to respond to this revelation. I mean, Dan's my BEST FRIEND. I'm not supposed to fall in love with him. 

But Dan was just so easy to love. I can't help it if he makes me weak in the knees. He is attractive, not just physically, but in all aspects. His personality is melancholic with hints of sanguine, his laughter infectious, and his smile makes my stomach fill with butterflies. When Dan is sad my heart breaks, and when he's happy I want to broadcast it on live television.

I can still remember the day I realized that I loved him.  
It was just a normal day, nothing special about it at all (although I would argue that any day with Dan is special). In fact we were just sitting on the couch watching anime. Death Note, to be specific.

It was the part where Light Yagami found the Death Note. Dan turned to me and asked what I would do if I were to have found it.  
"World domination obviously." The corners of my mouth twitched into a playful smile.  
"That's... rather terrifying, Phil." Dan smiled as well, his voice was laced with amusement. "I would have thought you would be more of the hero type."

I looked over at Dan, ready to reply with some smart remark about how I could totally be a villain, but I found that I couldn't really speak. I've always had a bit of a crush on Dan, I mean he's a very attractive lad, but in that moment Dan had this sort of ethereal beauty about him. Sure, Dan was always ethereal beautiful, but It felt like I was just now really noticing it. The world just kind of stopped. 

Dan's hair was curly, and looked unimaginably soft. He was only wearing pajamas, but he looked so good in our pastel pink spring merch. Oh and his eyes! God his eyes! They were like, indescribably warm!

I didn't realize I had been staring for so long until Dan awkwardly coughed, thus pulling me out of my blissful daydream.  
After that we just went back to watching Death Note, or at least Dan did. I was too busy dreaming of cuddling Dan, and running my fingers through his beautiful locks.

Dan's POV

I had spent at least a good two hours out of the flat before I decided that it was time to put on my big-boy panties and confront my problems. 

After thinking it over I realized that I was being stupid, and an all around prick. Phil didn't deserve that.

So, after picking up caramel macchiatos from Starbucks for Phil and I, I made the trek back to the flat.

 

When I walked inside I noticed two things:

1\. There was a lump obstructing the door from fully opening. And,  
2\. A tear-stained Phil was the said lump obstructing the door.

"Oh God! Phil are you okay?!" I asked, the panic causing my voice to come out shaky.  
I quickly set down the macchiatos, and dropped to my knees beside Phil to comfort him.

It was then that Phil processed my company, and he threw his arms around my neck.  
"Oh thank God! Please don't leave me! I'm so sorry Dan!" He began to sob violently into my shoulder.  
I rubbed his back comfortingly in slow circles, just like he had done to me so many times before.

"I wouldn't dream of it Phil. I wouldn't even dare." 

 

After a while longer, Phil seemed to have calmed down long enough for me to get him to the couch. I brought him his macchiato (which was surprisingly still warm), and wrapped my super soft galaxy blanket around him. 

"Phil, I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have said such things, and I definitely shouldn't have walked out either." My voice was barely above a whisper, but I can tell he heard me. 

"No Dan don't be sorry. You didn't do anything." He replied softly, his voice cracking a bit at the end.

"But I did-"

"But you were right!" Phil cut me off. His eyes started welling up with tears again. "I have been hiding something from you... but for good reason..." He grabbed my hand. "Dan, if you knew, you wouldn't want to be my friend, and I can't live with that..." Phil lest out a deep sigh. "But I guess I have to tell you now anyways."

"You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." I rubbed my hand on his back slowly, hoping it would calm him down again.

Phil shook his head. "No Dan, I do." He took a shaky breath, and turned towards me. But he didn't look at me, just at the picture of us on the wall. 

"I-I love you Dan... like as more than a friend. And I know you may hate me, and you may want to move-"

At that point Phil was unable to continue his self-deprecating speech, for I had cut him off with a small, gentle, but long overdue kiss.

When I pulled back he was smiling, and his tongue was peeking through his teeth. 

"I love you too, Phil. I always have."

And with that he grabbed me by the collar and pulled me in for a much more passionate, and longer lasting kiss. And honestly I can't say I'm disappointed... because damn it felt good.

We spent the rest of the afternoon sharing whispered 'I love you's and sweet cherry-flavoured kisses.  
Neither of us know where this relationship is going, but we sure as hell cant wait to see what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> I also wanted to apologize if it sucks, I usually have my friend read it before I post it. That way I know I didn't screw up, but I didn't this time, and I'm slightly nervous about it. If you would like to give me a second chance, you can read my other works which are probably better lol.


End file.
